


【Evanstan】听着你的声音入睡 （上）

by KSharon0428



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSharon0428/pseuds/KSharon0428
Summary: Chris Evans（大佬） & Sebastian Stan（兼职配音大学生）





	【Evanstan】听着你的声音入睡 （上）

统领波士顿和东海岸的黑帮大佬Chris Evans这几年可谓是混得风生水起，意大利区的黑手党见了怕是也得让着几分，偏偏人家黄赌毒一个不沾，还收留了不少想过普通人生活的杀手，FBI甚至觉得这个已经洗白了的黑道大哥是在造福社会了。可是就这么一个国际刑警见了都忌惮三分的人，最近倒是得了一个以前从来都没有的毛病，失眠症。

Anthony Mickey拿着房地产项目的招标资料走进了Chris位于曼哈顿的办公室，“上帝啊Chris！不知道的人还以为你把房子给点了呢！”Anthony穿过烟雾腾腾的会客厅打开了中央空调的通风系统，看了眼房间顶上的烟雾报警器上那个弹孔翻了个白眼，房间里异常昏暗，落地玻璃窗上的变色功能让这间屋子看上去像是被火山灰给埋了一样。

“你到底是怎么回事，”Anthony按着墙上的控制按钮，让阳光从玻璃窗外面透进来，“和西海岸的老大血拼都没见你那么颓废过。”清新的空气和明媚的阳光很快让这间屋子焕然一新，而房间的主人还是颓废地躺在长沙发上，长长的睫毛都盖不住眼下的阴影。

Chris皱了皱眉翻了个身背朝着玻璃窗继续睡，还用西装外套盖住了头，完全无视了站在他沙发边的Anthony，Anthony无语地看着Chris皱巴巴的衬衫，“你昨天是没回去吗？出去浪带保镖了没有？”

“别吵Anthony，我要睡觉。”Chris含含糊糊地嘟囔了一句。

“那招标会的事儿？”Anthony把手里的文件放在茶几上。

“等我睡醒再说！”

3个小时过后，Chris揉了揉眉心，顶着疼得炸裂的头从沙发上坐了起来，“睡醒了？睡美人？”Anthony调笑着递上一杯威士忌，Chris接了一口干完，瞥了眼坐在对面沙发上的Anthony，“你怎么还在这儿？”

Anthony翻了第三个白眼，“瞧瞧你的状态Chris Evans，你是不是忘记自己的身份了？还是洗白太久不记得刀尖舔血的日子了？就你这个状态你那些仇家知道了不得高兴死，一颗子弹都能要了你的命！”

Chris把脸埋在手心里叹了口气，“很抱歉Anthony，我只是太累了。”

“你都在忙些什么？公司已经走上正轨了，而你的样子像是刚刚被坦克碾压过一样。”

Chris拿过Anthony递上的文件翻看了起来，“我只是……睡不着……”

“What！”Anthony惊讶地看着Chris，“你居然会失眠？当年逃命的时候挤在运送生猪肉的火车上你都能打呼噜！现在朝九晚五了你居然和我说你失眠？！”

Chris点了根烟在文件上签了个字，还给Anthony，“是啊，我已经快2天没睡了，刚才好不容易睡了会儿。”

“我建议你回家休息，办公室可不是个能让人放松的地方。”Anthony拿过Chris的车钥匙示意Chris跟自己走。

送走好心把自己送回家还点了外卖的Anthony，Chris叹了口气把披萨放在铁板上送进烤箱重新加热，手机的提示音把发呆的Chris拉回现实，他打开手机看到是Anthony的讯息：或许你该接受心理疏导，为了保护客户隐私，现在挺多心理医生都是网上服务的。讯息里有一条链接，Chris点进去看，ASMR治疗失眠法，寻找专属你的声音管家。

Chris挑了挑眉，他是个声控没错了，但这个ASMR是个什么东西？Chris打开Google搜了搜，第一个映入眼帘的居然是颅内高潮？？Anthony这个不靠谱的，Chris默默吐槽，“ASMR（英语：Autonomous sensory meridian response，缩写ASMR），即自发性知觉经络反应，指人体通过视、听、触、嗅等感知上的刺激，在颅内、头皮、背部或身体其他部位产生的令人愉悦的独特刺激感，又名耳音、颅内高潮等。”

大多数ASMR体验者认为，ASMR具有催眠和安定功能，有助于改善睡眠。事实上很多ASMR素材与催眠选用的素材相似，表演者也使用催眠师的行为，选取的视频通常提供了安静的环境，有助于心灵的平静。最新的失眠诊疗指南中也推荐优先使用心理疗法等非药物手段治疗失眠。ASMR包括图像引导、渐进式放松、催眠、冥想等多种内容，可以作为提升睡眠质量的方法之一。

改善睡眠？Chris点开了链接中的APP把它下载到了手机里，APP的设计很简洁，浅灰色的界面正式又不古板，Chris点击注册，填了些无关紧要的个人资料，您的需求是？体验ASMR?改善失眠？稳定情绪？Chris想了想点击了改善失眠。您是否长期失眠？否，最近这几个月才开始的。您是否保持适当锻炼？是。您是否工作压力过大？是，想了想自己好歹也是个CEO，虽然最近工作比较少。

完成了基本资料的填写和一堆测试，系统提示Chris只是偶发性的失眠症，只要经过一段时间的放松治疗就可以得到很大的改善。

请选择治疗模式：1、面对面上门服务。2、网络语音治疗。

当然选2，Chris毫不犹豫地点了按键。

请选择语音性别：1、男声。2、女声。

Chris犹豫了一下还是按了1，想像一下大半夜床边传来个陌生的女声在讲话也太奇怪了吧，好像男声也挺奇怪的？Chris摇了摇头继续选下一项。

请选择体验种类：1、舒缓文学。2、政治话题。3、惊悚文学。4、……

Chris再次觉得Anthony推荐的这个治疗实在是太不靠谱了，既然是治疗失眠，Chris选了1。

屏幕框中跳出了一排音频，请选择一个你喜欢的声音。Chris一个个点过去，第一个是个低沉的男声，第二个是一个声线清亮的男声，Chris皱着眉一个个听过去，没一个自己中意的，听到最后他都有些想把这个软件卸载掉了。刷了半天，Chris发现旁边有个付费项目，点进去还是一排音频，Chris挑了挑眉，这就开始收费了？本着最贵的应该差不到哪儿去的原则，Chris点开了几个价格偏贵点赞量高的音频试听了一下，果然比刚才的好听些，突然他的手一顿，一个温柔的声音从手机的扩音器里传了出来，那声音听上去很软，就像个刚毕业的大学生，带了点青涩，声线不是很低却听起来特别舒服！

这个！这个不错！Chris立刻付费收藏了这个声音，他点开录制这个音频的ID，用户名是个和这个声音一点都不搭的名字“winter solder”，寒冬战士？Chris关注了这个小主播，发现他的粉丝非常多，他的音频也很多，大部分是舒缓情绪的音频，Chris随机买了几个添加进自己的列表中。他点开系统的治疗模式，刚才自己关注的winter solder的音频按照一定的次序排列了出来，屏幕上的文字建议用户在做初次体验的时候尽量放在安静的夜晚，更利于改善睡眠质量。

Chris两三口吃完已经有些凉的披萨，随意收拾了一下就上了楼去了自己的卧室，虽然还是下午，但住宅区还是非常宁静的，Chris家的隔音效果做得又好，拉上卧室的窗帘，仿佛已经到了深夜一般，Chris才不在乎是否真的可以睡眠提高质量，他现在只想快点能够睡着，更何况刚才那个小猫喵喵叫一样的好听嗓音挠得他心里痒痒的。

躺在床上的Chris带上耳机，点开了winter solder的音频，渐渐睡去，迎来了两个多月来第一个好眠。


End file.
